


your delicate condition

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Humpathon 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst thing was the pity from her housemates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your delicate condition

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/194750.html?thread=1419966#t1485758)

The worst thing was the pity from her housemates. Or maybe it was being called a snitch from every dark hallway. Or maybe it was the way even her  _teachers_  seemed to look down on her. Or maybe it was anonymous howlers she got almost every morning. Or maybe it was that she couldn't look in the mirror anymore, couldn't even pretend to feel pretty.   
  
No, the worst was that she had no friends.   
  
Cho was the only one that stood by her, that didn't stare at the scars on her face. Cho didn't stand by her out of loyalty, but out of guilt- Marietta hadn't wanted to even join the silly club in the first place- and she didn't need that particular brand of guilt and pity hovering over her shoulder.   
  
(It didn't hurt that Cho was painfully beautiful; it was easy to hate her now.)  
  
“Hey sneak,” Pansy whispers in her ear, and Marietta can't help flinching. Pansy laughs, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. “We never got to show you our… appreciation for coming forward.”   
  
“That's fine,” Marietta chokes out, trying to shrug off her arm.   
  
Pansy obliges, dropping her arm. “Whatever. I thought someone with your delicate  _condition_  wouldn't turn down a few orgasms.”   
  
“What?” Marietta squeaks out, and it's surprise not curiosity she tells herself.   
  
Pansy's lips curl up, “I wouldn't even make you wear a bag over your head. Just you, me, the Prefects' bathtub… it'd be nice.”  
  
And Marietta catches the edge of desperation in her voice, suddenly realizes Pansy is almost as alone as she is. It's a sharp comfort that changes her mind.   
  
“What exactly would you do?”   
  
Pansy grins and leans in, whispering every dirty thought that comes to mind.   
  
(Marietta already knew she'd say yes, but Merlin, does Pansy have a creative mind.)


End file.
